We can be Heroes
by jamie123
Summary: Title inspired by a bowie song. Follow Bayley a normal girl (or so she thinks) as she finds out the truth about what the world has actually become and hopefully makes lots of friends along the way.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**  
The year is 2054 and the world as we know it is no more.  
The world is now a very dangerous and confusing place where there is only one way to survive and that is simply to avoid getting killed, a task which is a lot more easier said than done, when there are killer robots and machines that are specifically built to kill you.  
It's simple the world is controlled by robots and the evil people who created them, what is also simple is if you do as ordered you will be Ok. (Well as okay as you can be in a post apocalyptic hell world.) Or as the people in charge say you will be "Spared."  
There is one more thing, of course in every story like this one there are both heroes and villains. Now obviously it goes without saying that these particular heroes and villains each have there own individual powers ranging from mind control to levitation to super strength.  
No hero or villain are the same. However in this world there is only a certain amount of heroes and a certain amount of villains. The rest are just normal every day people like you and me.  
One person who is neither a hero or a villain that will be featured a lot in this story is Bayley. This doesn't mean she doesn't have powers she just doesn't know that yet.  
What will happen, will the villains take over or will good conquer evil.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bayley smiled to herself happy and content. She'd just boarded her plane. It was a new start for her she'd moved to another city with brand new opportunities. Bayley was very excited to be in another city she used to live in the countryside with animals but she'd never lived in a big city before.  
I can't wait to make new friends here Bayley thought to herself I wonder what my new school will be like? Are the students nice? Are the teachers nice? She kept asking herself loads of different questions in her head. She was giddy with excitement and she knew she wouldn't be able to get to sleep before her plane were about 6 other young men and women about the same age as Bayley. Next to Bayley sat a pretty blonde girl who was humming a tune and to the left of Bayley was another girl with fiery red hair.  
Bayley looked around there was also a red haired boy sat in the corner keeping to himself as if he seemed too scared to speak. There was another blonde girl who was reading but laughing at whatever she was talking about, next to her there was a big quite fat boy who wore a white shirt and had black hair and seemed to speak in a deep voice, and the last person on there was a pretty brunette with a nice figure. She spoke in a deep American accent.  
Hello Bayley said cheerfully to the blonde girl next to her but she got no answer. Hello Bayley said again. But still no answer Bayley tapped the girl on her shoulder and she immediately span around to see her.  
_Yes?_  
Bayley smiled.  
_I'm sorry I tried saying hi but you weren't really listening_.  
_Sorry I didn't hear you what do you want_.  
Bayley laughed, I just wanted to introduce myself the other girl nodded her head.  
_My names Bayley what's yours?_ Bayley nervously asked.  
My names Renee Young the other girl replied.  
_So Bayley where do you come from_.  
Bayley smiled I came from California.  
_Why'd you move?_  
Bayley shook her head it wasn't my decision it was more my parents. Renee stared at Bayley.  
_Really?_  
Bayley nodded her head yeah.  
Renee smiled that's more or less why I moved here.  
Bayley thought for a second did you get a letter she asked. Renee shook her head no I didn't. The girl who was on the left of Renee suddenly started talking.  
Hey I got a letter she said in a thick Irish accent surprising Bayley as she raised her eyebrows you didn't open it did you.  
Of cour' I did the Irish girl replied what sort of idio' puts don' open on the fron' and expects you no' to open it.  
Bayley shook her head I haven't opened mine.  
The other girl looked at her confused, Why?  
Bayley shrugged I dunno just haven't.  
_What did it say?_  
Becky laughed nothin' jus' black and tat's it.  
Bayley looked at the Irish girl you reckon mine'll be the same the other girl shrugged her shoulders. Dunno why don' you open it and fin' out.  
Bayley got the envelope out of her bag and opened it.  
_Is it the same?_  
Bayley shook her head, it says Sasha Banks on it Bayley said confused.  
_Who's that?_  
Bayley thought for a second I have no clues she answered. They were both quiet for a bit, before Bayley suddenly asked the girl a question.  
_What's your name?_  
The other girl smiled at Bayley my names Rebecca but people call me Becky.  
Bayley smiled my names Bayley but you can call me Bay if you want. Becky smiled cool.  
_

So Bay you have any special powers Becky asked. Bayley stared in shock.  
_What?_  
Do you have any special powers Becky repeated. Special powers Bayley asked, Becky nodded her head, I don't know what you mean are you joking. Becky and Renee shared a look and then at the same time said Oh my God.  
Bayley getting more and more confused looked at Becky and then at Renee.  
Do you watch the news? Renee asked.  
Bayley slowly shook her head No my parents won't let me.  
Renee and Becky both shared another look and nodded their head.  
A ha Becky shouted triumphantly you don't know do you?  
Bay do you have like really protective parents? Becky asked,  
Bayley sighed I guess so.  
Renee sighed then she doesn't know.  
I don't know what? Bayley asked getting more and more agitated.  
Becky ignored the question,  
_Do you know where we're going Bay?_  
Bayley nodded her head yeah school right.  
Becky nodded her head slowly, Yes but what sort of school.  
Bayley thought for a second Educational she answered simply.  
_What subjects?_  
Maths, English, Science, French er Art er...  
OK stop Becky said, I'm afraid you're wrong you see we're going to a magic school.  
Bayley closed her eyes just her luck that the first two people she'd meet would be completely and totally mad.  
She looked at Becky erm are you sure you're ok?

**_A/N That's the end of Chapter one. If you read this feel free to leave a comment on what you think and tell me whether you enjoyed the first chapter or not. _**


End file.
